Stay: A Bethyl story
by Mrs.Dixon3
Summary: <html><head></head>Co Writer: DarylDixonsWife Beth Greene moves out of her sisters house and out on her own to pursue her music carrier. She finds herself in Nashville Tennessee, where she meets some friendly neighbors. When she can't find a job singing she has to resort to other ways of making money. There, she starts a relationship with her neighbors boyfriend, Daryl.</html>
1. Chapter 1

22 year old Beth Greene was waiting outside for the moving truck to show up. She was proud of herself. She had finally did it. The thing she had been dreaming about doing for 5 years now. She was on her own.

Beth's mother and Father had died when she was 15 leaving her older sister Maggie to care for her. She had always felt like a burden though. Her sister, who was 21 at the time, never got the chance to live the life she always wanted. 7 years later Beth finally had earned enough money to get a little house in the suburbs of Nashville Tennessee. This was where Beth was finally going to make it big with her singing carrier.

She had always enjoyed singing, and had a knack for it. She had joined the church choir, the school choir and took singing lessons on the weekend. Beth's life revolved around her music.

The moving truck finally showed up and Beth was excited to get everything unpacked and into her 2 bedroom little brick home.

Her dog Maverick, a merle Australian shepherded puppy, was impatiently barking at Beth for his breakfast. Beth had got Maverick about 3 weeks before she moved. She figured having a guard dog would be good since she was going to be out here on her own.

"Hold on Maverick" Beth said as she dug through the trunk of her car for the puppys food and bowls.

When Beth turned around she saw the puppy running as fast as it could down the road to a house that had a little girl and her dad playing in it.

"Maverick" Beth yelled as she took off after the dog. Great, this was exactly what she hoped wouldn't happen.

When Beth made it to the corner of the yard she heard the little girl say "Look Daryl! A Puppy! Can we keep him!"

Daryl? so maybe he wasn't her dad.

"Nah, looks like this little guy belongs to somebody" He said as he leaned down to look at Mavericks black collar.

"Im so sorry about my dog" Beth said from behind the little girl and the man by the name of Daryl.

They both turned around.

"Im Beth. Your new neighbor"

"Hi Beth. Im Daryl. This is Sophia." Daryl said as he extended his hand to shake Beth's. When their hands touched a bolt of what felt like electricity ran down her hand. Beth shivered.

Daryl had dark brown hair that hung almost to his shoulders. He had tanned skin, dark blue eyes and nice muscular arms.

Sophia ran up to Beth with a smile "I really like your puppy"

"Thank you" Beth said returning the smile "His name is Maverick"

"Hi Maverick" Sophia said as she picked up the small puppy and rubbed his tummy.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go start unpacking. It was nice to meet you both."

"You too" Daryl said

"Can I play with your puppy again sometime?" asked Sophia, her brown eyes sparkling with excitment.

"Sure"

"Thank you! Bye!" Said Sophia as she took off to the house, with a mess of brown hair bouncing with every step.

It was 3pm before the movers had finished unloading all of Beth's heavy furniture and the thousands of boxes. Beth took a deep breath and looked around the quiet house. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Well Maverick" Beth said as she looked down at the sleeping dog. "I guess I better get started."

Beth had just opened the first box when she heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that can be?" She asked as she got up and walked towards the door. Beth looked through the peep hole and saw a woman with short grey hair standing there.

Beth opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Hi" The lady said returning her smile. "My name is Carol. I am your neighbor and I just wanted to bring you this and say welcome to the neighboorhood." She said as she handed Beth a big plate with giant chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh wow those look delicious. Thank you. I'm Beth."

"It's very nice to meet you Beth. My boyfriend told me that he and my daughter met you earlier."

"Oh. Yes. You have a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you so much" Carol said beaming with pride at the mention of her daughter.

"Would you like to come in?" Beth asked

She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do when meeting someone new. She didn't want to seem unfriendly, but she didn't entirely trust strangers.

"Oh, no thank you. I actually have to get home and start dinner. I was going to see if you wanted to come to a cook out tomorrow? All the neighbors will be there and it will be a great way to get to know some of them."

"That sounds like fun" Beth said "What do you need me to bring?"

"Just yourself! We will see you about 12 o'clock." Carol said as she turned and walked down the drive way.

Beth shut the door and walked to the kitchen setting the plate on the counter. She was very excited to make new friends.

"Maverick" Beth said as she picked a cookie up from the plate and took a bite "I think we are going to like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was getting ready to head over to Daryl and carol's house. She wrapped up the fresh strawberry pies she had made. She knew Carol told her not to bring anything, but it be rude not to.

She was getting slightly nervous about the crowd of strangers she was soon going to be surrounded by.

Beth took a deep breath. "Let's go maverick," she said as She walked out of the door.

Daryl was getting the meat ready for the bbq, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Carol, babe. Get the door." Daryl hollared.

He didn't hear her.

"Carol, door."

After a few minutes of no response, he grabbed a cloth an wiped his hands as He walked to the door and opened it.

It was Beth.

She Was wearing a pale pink skirt with little yellow flowers on it and a yellow tank top that matched.

Daryl was automatically drawn to her tank top that scooped low and revealed a little cleavage. Her blonde hair was curled in waves that cascaded over one shoulder.

Daryl gulped. He loved Carol, he truly did, but he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Beth.

He looked up and noticed that she was starting to give him a weird look.

Crap, he was staring to long.

"Hey, Beth. Uhh.. you here for the cookout?"

Beth nodded "I made pies. I hope you like Strawberry."

"They smell really, really good." Daryl said as he took the tin pie pans from her hands.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

They stood there for 5 seconds.

"So, gonna invite me in?" Beth asked.

"Sorry. I'm kinda out of it today." Daryl said.

He opened the door and motioned her to come in. She walked past and Daryl caught the soft sweet smell of honey suckles. He took in a deep breath. It was the perfect scent for her.

Beth cleared her throat. "I brought maverick. I hope thats ok."

"Fine with me." Daryl said, giving her a smirk that caused goose bumps to rise on Beth's arm. He had such a handsome smile.

"Ok, good. I hate to leave him alone, plus I thought Sophia would like to play with him."

"She will love that."

Daryl walked into the kitchen, leaving Beth alone.

"Make your self at home." Daryl yelled to her.

"Ok, thanks." Beth said as she walked around. It was a cute small house. A nice stone Fire place with pictures above it of Daryl and Sophia fishing, Daryl hugging Carol from behind smiling and some school pictures of Sophia holding school awards. It looked very homey.

Beth walked to the kitchen. Everything in there was purple and blue. 'Carol sure has a nice sense of style' Beth thought to herself. She looked over at Daryl and he was taking the plastic wrap off one of the pies.

"What are doing?" Beth asked with a smile.

Daryl looked up at her and smirked. "They smelt to good. I couldn't resist."

He cut a small piece and popped it in his mouth, his eye went wide. It had to be the best pie he ever had! He cut another slice and before he knew it he had wolfed down the rest of it.

Beth giggled.

"You like it?" She asked.

He nodded his head.

"Best I ever had, but Now I need a cold beer." He said as he walked to the fridge, opened it and took two out.

"Ya want one" He asked.

"No thank you, I'm more of a whiskey and coke kinda girl."

Daryl nodded and put the other beer back.

"My kinda girl."

Daryl motioned Beth over to take a seat at the table.

"Where ya learn to bake like that any how?" Daryl asked Beth, taking a seat across from her.

"When I was a little girl, My mom would let me help her in the kitchen. She was amazing at Baking"

"So, what does your folks think about you moving out?" Daryl asked.

"Um, nothing. They died in a car crash when I was teenager."

Daryl nodded. "My ma is gone to."

He wasn't sure why he told her. He usually doesn't tell anybody about him self. Heck, he never even talked this much, but he felt like he could tell Beth anything.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

Daryl got up and walked to the door. Beth heard foot steps walking towards the kitchen.

"Beth, this is Rick and his wife, Lori, and their son Carl. Everyone this is Beth, our new neighbor." Daryl said as he introduced the family that had just entered.

Beth stood up and shook their hands with a smile. They looked nice enough.

Rick was a tall man with thick curly brown hair. He had a little bit of five o'clock shadow that caused his handsome face to stand out even more. Beside him was his wife Lori. She was a petite woman with long brown hair that hung loose around her shoulders. She had her arm around their son Carl who was a good mixture of the two.

An hour later about 30 people were in the back yard.

"MAVERICK!" Beth heard someone yell excitedly. It was Sophia. She ran up to the dog and scooped him in her arms hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Can he come play with me and Carl? Please!" Sophia asked.

"Sure, just make sure he doesn't run off. He likes to do that."

"Ok! Come on Carl!" She said as she ran off with the puppy in her arms.

Beth stood on the back porch and watched everyone talk. She heard bits and pieces of their conversations. It was mainly about life, kids, jobs and where the best vacation spots where.

She was clutching her drink to her when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She didn't expect it, so naturally she jumped causing her red punch to spill all down the front of her shirt.

"Crap" She said as she dug into her pocket and retrieved the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Beth Greene?" answered the woman on the other end.

"This is she."

"Miss Greene this is Lacey with Jukebox labels. I was calling into regards of the tape you sent in."

"Yes." Beth said as she turned her back to the crowd of people. This is the call she had been waiting for. The call that was going to tell her that she was on her way to the top.

"I am sorry Miss Greene but you are just not what we are looking for. You have a lovely voice, but its too soft for the kind of music we are looking for."

"oh" Beth said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. The conversation had defiantly not been going the way she had thought. She was really hoping she could count on this label and a paycheck coming in. "Do you know of any labels around the area that may be looking for my type of music?"

"Im sorry Miss Greene but I don't think your going to find anyone who will sign you at this moment."

"Oh, ok" She said trying to steady her breathing.

"This your first time sending anything in?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I just recently moved to Nashville and you where the first label I tried."

"This is completely off record Miss Greene, but I have a friend that owns a club. He is looking for a singer and waitress. If I wear you I would go check him out."

"Great! What is the name of the club?" Beth asked feeling her excitement rush in.

"It's called Teaser. It's on the main strip."

"Thank you so much" Beth said grinning.

"Your welcome. Have a nice day Miss Greene." The voice said as the phone went dead.

Ok great! First thing in the morning Beth was going to call the club and speak with the owner. This was so Exciting. First though, she needed to head to the Bathroom and clean the red drink off of her favorite yellow tank.

Beth had just left the Restroom and was walking down the stairs. Not only did she have a huge red spot on the front of her shirt, but now it was soaking wet from where she tried to scrub it. Oh well.

Beth was on the last step when she heard the sound of Daryl and Carol arguing.

"You didn't even read the list I gave you. I specifically wrote that I wanted Rib Eye steak. Not this garbage. No one is even going to be able to eat this." Carol said.

"Im sorry. I forgot the note. This is good steak as well. It will be fine." Daryl replied in a tensed tone.

Beth knew it was rude to be listening in on them like this, but she couldn't help herself. The high school girl in her was peaking through and she loved drama.

"Thats not the point Daryl! You never do as I ask. You didn't have much to do today. Go get the meat and get it ready to grill. As usual though you couldn't even manage that."

"I get it Carol! Im a screw up. Sorry I'm not as perfect as you."

"Perfect?! You think that I think that I'm perfect?! Well guess what, Im not. Im smart enough though to remember to take the freaking shopping list that was left for me!" By this point the two where shouting.

"What do you want me to say Carol?! I FORGOT! Next time you can take your list and go to the store yourself."

"Whatever Daryl."

Beth heard the back door slam.

"Whatever to you too" Daryl mumbled under his breath.

'I guess now is as good a time as any to walk out.' Beth thought to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped around the corner.

Daryl looked up and didn't try to hide the surprise on his face.

"How much did you hear?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"Not much" Beth lied. "I had spilled some punch on my shirt and was in the bathroom trying to clean it off." Ok, so it was just a partial lie.

Daryl walked up to Beth and reached his hand out, touching the wet spot of the shirt covering her stomach.

Beth shivered. This man should not be having this kind of effect on her. He was her neighbor and had a girlfriend.

"Come on." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked suddenly panicked. She was not a home wrecker and she didn't want this an to think that she was or that she was some easy piece of meat.

"Upstairs to get you a shirt." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Ok" Beth said as she followed him up the stairs.

"Wait here." Daryl told her as they got to the bathroom door. He disappeared into the room on the opposite wall and came out with a grey t-shirt.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "Might be a little big, but at least its dry."

"Thanks" Beth answered

Daryl nodded his head and walked down stairs to let her get changed.

Beth sagged against the door and took a deep breath. That was awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is chapter 3 :) leave me a review and let me know how you like it!_**

Beth was in the driveway, looking under the hood of her truck. When she had went out this morning to go job searching it wouldn't start. She didn't know what was wrong, and she couldn't afford to take it to a shop.

"Dang it" Beth mumbled under her breath.

"Dumb woman and her stupid issues. We ain't married so it ain't my problem. Ain't gotta jump me for it." Said a familiar voice.

Beth looked over and saw Daryl taking the trash out and having a angry conversation with the basketball goal that was sitting at the front of his house. He threw the trash in the bin, then kicked it causing it to crack.

"He looks so hot when he's angry." Beth thought to herself. She didn't wanna seem creepy and keep on staring, so, she turned back to her truck.

"Whats wrong with ya truck," asked a voice behind her causing her to jump.

"Dang it you scared me." She said after she had turned around and seen who it was.

Daryl raised his eyebrow at her and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The cigarette that was in his mouth fell to the ground and he stomped it.

Beth realized that she had been staring longer then was necessary and turned back around to the hood of the truck.

"I don't know. It won't start and I can't really afford to take it to a shop to get it looked at right this moment." Beth told him.

"Let me take a look." Daryl said, lightly pushing Beth aside.

She watched him look under the hood and wiggle a few of the hoses and plugs. She loved the way his arms looked when they where all sweaty. The way she could see the muscles rippling underneath his tan skin and straining against the black T-shirt he was wearing. She had to stop thinking about him. He had a girlfriend and it was against girl code to be this interested in another girls man. Even though she didn't really now Carol well, she still respected the code.

"Looks like the motors dead." Daryl said as he shut the hood of the truck.

"How much for a new one?" She asked quickly redeeming herself before he caught her checking him out.

"Well, if ya know the right person, you can get one for $250." He said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his face.

Beth gulped. "How much if I don't know the right person?" She asked bracing herself for the answer that was about to come.

"About 400 bucks" He said.

"Looks like I'm taking the bus." She said with a sigh.

"Its a good thing you know the right person." He answered as he got the pack of cigarettes from the back pockets of his jeans and put a new one in his mouth.

Beth was confused. She didn't know anyone with a car repair shop in town. In fact, she didn't know anyone in town.

Daryl smirked at her confusion. "I have a shop in town. I will Make you a deal."

"Daryl.. I can't af.." She started to say.

"Ya didn't let me finish." He interrupted.

"Sorry" She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll fix your truck, if you make me some pies." Daryl said with a smirk. "Best pie I ever tasted."

Gosh that smile gave her butterflies. He was perfect.

"I feel like I would be cheating you" She said.

"Ok" He said as he scratched his chin and thought. "How about you make me dinner tomorrow night and my pies, and when you get payed you can give me the $100 for labor and we can call it even."

Beth thought about it. He was being so nice and she didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of his generosity. He was trying to do a good thing though and Beth didn't want to offend him. "Ok, deal." She said.

"Ok great" he said as he turned around to walk off.

"So, I will see you, Carol and Sophia about 7?" She asked.

"Nah, just me." He said as he turned around. "Carol and Sophia are going to Alabama to see her mom for a week."

"Oh ok" Beth said with a smile. "So I will see you about 7?"

"Sounds good." He said as he turned back around and walked back to his house.

Two hours later Beth got off the bus and was walking towards the club Teasers. She was really hoping she could get the singing job that was available.

Beth walked in to the club that had the big neon sign in front of it sporting the name Teasers. It was a little tacky for her taste but she wasn't picky. She walked into the door and looked around the dimly lit club.

"Ain't open yet, hun." Beth heard someone say from the bar beside her.

Beth turned around and looked at the bartender who had been speaking to her. She was a pretty Blonde with big green eyes. If the woman had blue eyes they could probably of passed for sisters. "We wont be opening until this weekend."

" Oh, actually i'm here because I was told y'all are looking for a singer/waitress?"

"Yes we are." The bartender said as she walked around to the front of the bar. She walked over to Beth and looked her up and down.

"I'm Amy." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"Beth" She said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Well, its Nice to meet you, Beth. If you will take a seat I'll see if the manger is available."

Beth nodded and sat down at the table that Amy had pointed at. When she had walked off Beth was finally able to look around a little more. There was a stage with a lot of lighting. Big speakers where hanging from the ceiling. The thing that really caught Beth's attention though where the polls attached the stage and some of the table at the back of the bar.

Beth gulped and turned the other direction to find girls walking around in string bikinis, sexy costumes and a few in nothing but a pair of bright colored thongs.

"Beth, Philip will see you know." She heard Amy call.

Beth took another quick glance around and headed towards the back where amy was waiting.

"Go straight back and take the first right." Amy told Beth as she pulled aside the big red curtain that was separating the back from the rest of the bar.

Beth took a deep breath and walked past amy. The curtain closed and Beth was left alone in a dark hallway that had several door down it.

She walked back and took the first right like she was told. There she seen a door with the word 'Manager' on it.

Beth walked up to it and knocked before she lost the courage. This wasn't exactly the kind of club she wanted to work at but she really needed a job.

"Come in" She heard a deep voice say.

Beth walked in the door and shut it. When she turned around she seen the manager, Philip, sitting behind the desk.

He was a tall good looking man, probably in his mid to late 30's, with brown hair and chiseled features. The only thing that would of made his face absolutely perfect was the black eyepatch covering his right eye.

As soon as she sat down in front of Philip he started laughing at her.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said with another chuckle.

"Is there a problem?" Beth asked, feeling a little more nervous now then she had been before.

"Yeah." He said. "You ain't right for the kind of work I need done around here." Was all he said.

Beth was taken back. "Why is that? " She asked as her nerves turning to anger.

He got up an walked over to Beth. He circled around her looking up and down. "You do know this is a strip club, right?" He said as walked back behind his desk and sat down.

"Yes." She said as she straitened her posture and looked the man right in the eyes. If he thought she would be easily dismissed he had another thing coming. "I was told you're looking for a singer/waitress. I am a singer and I have waitressed before."

Philip smirked at her. "Look, i'm sure your a sweet girl. The men here though will chew you up and spit you out. This is a strip club. Not a church."

"So your not even going to give me a chance?" She asked standing up and leaning a little over the desk staring down at him. She knew she could not intimidate him but she wanted to make herself seem tougher.

"Darling, I already told you that you ain't fit for the job. I suggest you leave before you make me mad."

"Fine." Beth said as she stormed out and slammed the door. The nerve off that man. He didn't even know her. How could he tell her she was not fit for the job?

When Beth was down the hall a little she sagged against the wall and took a few deep breaths. The thing she hated most in the world was someone telling her she couldn't do something.

After a few minutes Beth was feeling a little more relaxed and headed to the doors. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even see the man standing in front of her and ran right into him.

"I'm so sorry." Beth said a little embarrassed at how clumsy she was making herself look.

"Wait, Beth? Beth Greene?" He said as he looked a little closer at her. "It is you!" He said as he wrapped Beth into a big hug that caused her to grunt from the force of the hug and now the lack of oxygen in her lungs. "It's noah! High school ex noah."

Beth was shocked, and a little bit more embarrassed that he'd seen her here.

"Noah" She said hugging him back now.

Beth and noah had been high school sweet hearts. Noah was leaving town to go to college for business after school and Beth was staying where she was. She didn't think a long distance relationship would work so the day of graduation she dumped him. She knew she had broke his heart, but also knew that he didn't quit think they could make a long distance relationship work either.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked sitting her back on the ground. "It's so good to see you."

Beth looked at the ground then up to him. "Umm.. looking for a job. I didn't realize it was a strip club until I got here and then the jerk they call the manager laughed in my face and told told me I was not right for the job, then tells me to leave. Apparently I'm not fit for the singing and waitress job they have available."

"You just have to ignore Philip. He can be a pain but he knows how to run a good business." Noah said looking down at Beth with a smile.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"This is my bar" He said with a grin.

"Wow" Beth said smiling back. "Well congratulations! I never thought of you as a strip club owner"

Noah nodded and said "Yeah, no one did. I have a feeling we are going to have a pretty good clientele here though."

Beth smiled again and said "Well it was so nice to see you Noah, but I should really be on my way."

"Wait. What Philip seems to forget is that I am the owner so I get final say on who is hired and who isn't. If you really want the job, its yours."

"Really? That would be so great!" She said as she hugged Noah again. "Thank you so much."

"Well come back tomorrow to fill out the paper work and for dress rehearsal." He said when Beth let go of him.

"Ok sounds great! Thank you so much again! How can I ever repay you?"

Noah smiled at her."How about you go for coffee with me sometime and we call it even."

"Of corse" Beth said with a smile.

"Oh, I have something for you. It's so weird to see you!" Noah reached into his pocket and pulled out a green lollipop.

Beth laughed "Oh my gosh I can believe you remember how much I love these things."

When Noah and Beth had been in school they had to do some volunteer work. They choose the hospital and was stuck washing and folding scrubs and blankets for two weeks. Every day though when Beth would get to the hospital, she would find a green lollipop in the pocket of her stack of scrubs she had to fold. It was the sweetest thing and always made Beth feel giddy.

"Thank you Noah" She said again with another big grin. She had not smiled this much in a long time.

"Your welcome" He said. "Well I have to go to the office and do some work. I will see you tomorrow Beth" He said as he hugged her one last time and then turned to disappear behind the red curtain.

This day was turning out so much better then she thought it would.


End file.
